Blue rock shooter
by the lone soul
Summary: Banished from Konoha and Naruto was found by a strange white woman she will offer him a deal, he can't resist. Will he ever return to Konoha? Or will his revenge take over? Summary and sucks.
1. A new start?

**Man I hope I can do it better now, now off to the story.**

Panting, panting, and panting.

Running, running and running.

That was all Naruto could do now. His thoughts were elsewhere. He successful brought Sasuke back. Instead of praise, he got banishment for what…

_Flashback_

"_Naruto Uzumaki the village council will banish you for hurting the Uchiha, your power will be sealed as well was the Kyubbis chakra, Root drag him to the sealing chamber" Danzo ordered after a descision and an agrrement with the council. Naruto got dragged out of the office. He could hear the happy voices off the council:" Now we can get rid off the demon brat","I hope he will die a miserable death for our loved ones." _

_After a while a question shot the blonde:" Hey where's baa-chan did she agree for something like that or did you manipulate her, you bastard." _

_Danzo smirked this is even better than he thought, he could first banish the demon brat, and could shatter all his hope for being a ninja ever again._

"_Yes she did agree my suggestion for the banishment for hurting and almost killing the Uchiha, she had done it on her free will." _

_Danzo fought hard, for not break into an evil laugh. Naruto widened his eyes, he couldn't believe what the old war hawk said, but it made sense he the evil glare from Sakura the shouts and rage cries from the villagers. He couldn't do anything he was in chains, which stopped him for doing an attack or a move and a temporary Anti-Kyubbi chakra seal to shutting off his access to the demon chakra. He was now in front of a chamber hidden beneath under the leaf. The root ninja opened the door. The room was empty it had only an altar with chains and strange signs on the wall, the root chained him and waited for the orders _

" _Now begin with the sealing now Takato, and one more thing, feed him lies so he cant go to any other villages tell the others to do so too, you have your orders begin" he said to his loyal servant but the part about the lies only for his root to be meant for._

_He left the chamber only to hear the jinchurikis cries of pain and hatred against Konoha. His plan to make Tsunade drunk and sign a contract to banish, and seal Narutos chakra was successful, the sannin was now helpless, everything was secret off course. In a few days it would be made public. He laughed evil to celebrate his plan._

_Flashback end_

Banishment. Why his friends did now betrayed him. That question stuck on Naruto`s mind now.

_Five minuts later_

He couldn't run anymore, he collapsed. He couldn't do a thing now, no chakra no Kyubbi-chakra everything was sealed or drawn out.

He waited for something to happen and was starting to lose conscious. Until…

"Hmm it seems here I can start my new game, White was a disappointment to be defeated so easily, the professor was really a fool. Hmm who are you boy?"

The blonde looked up and could see a woman with a rather revealing outfit a white bikini top, half open short white pants, white boots and a white jackest with a black star.

"N-aru-to Uz-um-aki…"he weakly said.

WRS analyzed the blonde he was beaten and powerless and near death. She had an idea, she could use him for her game but there were things that she must stat, first is to see if he wants to destroy this world or if she just let him die, second is to give him new powers, since his are now too weak and the third is to train him of course if he wanted vengeance.

"Boy, do you want vengeance?" she asked in her monotone voice

Naruto thought about that, his dream was now shattered; he has no home, no allies so he could only say one thing.

"Yeah I want revenge!" He exclaimed. WRS smiled, a new Apostle is soon going to be born. Then she narrowed her eyes to see a crowd moving towards them.

"Then come with me and show them your judgement." She decided quickly, the crowd could reveal themselves as his allies and want to bring him back, so she grabbed him hung him over her shoulders and vanished, before the crowd could arrive. Jiraya, Shizune, Shino, TenTen, Hinata and the Suna siblings arrived at the place

"Damm, we are too late, now the Akatsuki has Naruto" Jiraya whispered quitly.

"If you assume we have the Jinchuriki, then I must disappoint you." the person hidden behind the tree said. He walked to them and revealed him as an Akatsuki member. The "second last" Uchiha. Itachi Uchiha.

"But if you haven't Naruto who then?" Temari asked and wanted an answer from the blonde, after hearing what Danzo had done to him.

"I honestly don't know the only thing I saw, was an white clothed woman, that took him away, I wanted to retrieve him back, but she could sense you and me and left, well then I must leave . Till then…" He vanished in a crowd of ranes and crows.

"Naruto-kun we will bring you back that is a promise" Hinata promised her crush.

_Hall of the Seven Apostles_

"I'm back, from the new world and I got a new member for you SAHA." WRS explained to the leader of the Seven Apostles., while holding an unconscious Naruto over her shoulder, she puts him on the ground like a doll with the face down, It was an old man, with grey eyes and was only wearing long jet black pants. Then he had thorn like chains across his head down to his chin, representing a crown for his leadership and he wears also black gloves with several detached bracelets on his arm.

"Is it the boy over your shoulder, I can sense strange energy from him, but why him, he is just a human." SAHA asked. But hoped not to rage his queen.

"I picked him up, because of his resolve and of course for information." She answered him.

"Great another blondie. But what are we going to do in this `new` world?" asked an annoyed XNFE as she saw Narutos hair and waited for WRS answer. XNFE is a girl with short pale pink hair and eyes. She wears a blouse with a large collar and has it almost open, revealing two black and pink striped straps which cover her breast. She wears also a very short skirt and two pink and black striped belts crossed together and she wears a pair of high heeled she shoes with crossed straps.

A large headpiece is covering much of her head, on that headpiece are two metallic accessories shaped like bunny ears.

XNFE`s arms are two metallic contraptions wich have three-pronged clawa on each end.

"We're gonna destroy humankind again, but it seems it will be a bit harder than before, but it will be an entertaining event." She said with a slight smirk.

"That would be a perfect stage for the new act." MZMA exclaimed. MZMA is a young man with short deep crimson hair. His outfit consists of bright red clothes that look like a trench cout, and he wears apair of gauntlets and boots with asymmetrical features. On his left eyes is an ornament in the shape of a spine.

"Oh I hope there will be young girls" MEFE said and was licking her lips. She is a young woman with a stereotypical outfit of a magician class character in RPGs.

She has short light purple hair and eyes with the same shade. Her outfit is made upof a black shirt tied only at the point between her breasts, and is open in the back, closing below her shoulderblades. She wears also light purple leggings and two belts, one of which id attached diagonally while the other is secured in place the typical way. Her feets are slightlyobscured by a pair of accessories consisting of a piece of pleated black cloth attached just below the knee with a belt each. A simple black glove on her left hand and a glove with metallic detail on the right; other accessories include a choker with a blue gem pendant and a pointed hat adorned with a vertebra design.

"But, what about me MEFE?" asked LLWO. He is a young man with dark complexion, silvery white hair and pale green pupils. One unusual feature of him is a black lightning-bolt shaped streak of hair that goes from the back of his hair to the other side. Attached to his trousers, is ammunition for his weapon.

"Be quit." She said blunt. LLWO had now a cloud over his head and was sulking.

"Y-es, sor-ry MEFE" he sobbed

"Can you two please be nicer to each other, it's the same everytime?" SSZU sighed and CKRY growled in agreement. SSZU is a young, blond lady wearing glasses and a spiked ornament in her forehead that looks like a coronet. She wears a futuristic, orange colored armor, resembling a dress with large shoulder pauldrons and black gloves.

CKRY is a pale skinned male with orange hair and a small beard, with a braid at his chin, and a steel black spiked ornament at mouth height, He wears a massive black- colored armoured suit with yellow trimming covering his entire body, which is adorned by spikes.

"Look our star is regaining conscious" MZMA pointed to Naruto

"Ughh where the hell am I?" he asked

LLWO spoke up to impress his secret crush:"You're in the hall of the seven apost-"but was cut off when…

"Kyaaa~, you're whisker marks are soo totally cute are those real?" XNFE squealed and changed one of her metallic claws into a normal hand and jumped to the blonde and stroked his whiskers, he let a purr when XNFE only squealed louder.

"Ähm, not to offend anyone but what's with her?" the blonde asked.

"She gets so when she sees something adorable. Oh and I'm MEFE but you can call me Mii. Buenos tares. The sulking emo in the corner is LLWO but you can call him Ririo, you have my permission."

"Why does he already have you're permission Mii?" Ririo whined.

"Ririo behave yourself!" He did so. "Well moving on, the movie obsessed freak is MZMA you can call him Masma." Masma only nodded only and ignored the isult.

"Then we have our S&M team SZZU and CKRY there names are Shizu and Kaari." Shizu only waved her hand while Kaari growled as a response.

"Then we have the leader of the 7 Apostle's Saha" pointing a finger to him.

"We will see, what skills you have in a fight" The leader spoke up. The blonde had first worries since he could only fight with taijutsu.

"And this-" she pointed to WRS"-is our queen White" WRS left the room before she done that, she gave Saha an order.

"And who is-"he wanted to ask but was cut off.

"My name is XNFE but you can call me Nafe nice to meet you, but you will tell you're name wont you?" she giggled and Naruto blushed slightly.

"My name is Naruto Uzumaki. Believe it!" He exclaimed it. Nafe analyzed him.

"First off all when you're done with `talking` with White you need new outfit

and the second thing we must change is `believe it` quit it, its creepy." He didn't dare to interrupt her or to protest since she could easily cut him off.

"Nafe bring Nazu to the Queens Terrance." Saha told Nafe.

"Nafe-chan who is this Nazu" he asked her while being confused. He couldn't see this Nazu.

Nafe blushed because of the -chan in the end of her name.

"W-ell come on now!" she grabbed him at the arm and dragged him to the terrace. And she explained him about his new name. He accepted it rather quickly

_At the moon terrace_

"So are you ready to be reborn Naruto Uzumaki" WRS asked the blonde. He nooded and walked forward, XNFE walked forward too.

"Nafe you will witness his power now and his reborn to Naze the eight apostle!"


	2. New changes

**Yeah the next chapter is here, didn't thought my first chapter was good, well whatever^^**

**Now off to the story**

"What do you mean with `reborn` I don't have any powers, they were all sealed and I don't have access to the Kyubbi anymore" Naruto explained. But Nafe was confused what were his powers.

"What do you mean, you had powers, and can you tell us about your worlds power my cute little foxy-kun~." She exclaimed in a happy voice. Naruto blushed at the name Nafe called him.

"Well in our world we use an energy source named chakra" another confused look from Nafe but WRS nodded. "It's a fusion between physical and spiritual energy and if we do certain hand sign we can use jutsu, and if you ask, jutsu can be summon a contract animal like toads" Nafe shuddered at the word toad she hated ugly things" also we can use lightning, fire, water, earth and wind or combine them to kill our enemies or to defend ourselved, the last fact that I can tell you are the nine bijuu."

"Bijuu you mean Tailed beasts right, please continue." WRS said and wanted to hear more of this world `in this world I could maybe enjoy my game` she thought.

"There exactly nine tailed beasts the Ichibi, Nibi, Sanbi, Yonbi, Gobi, Rokubi, Nanabi, Hachibii and the Kyubbi, which was sealed inside me" instead of hearing the word demon, voices of amazement was heard. "And they are Chakra manifestation and formed into 9 different beings like a fox, its because off the Kyubbi I have these marks, I don't hate him for being inside me, he saved my live a couple of times, so I'm very grateful of him." He ended his explanation.

"That's very important information, I'm grateful for that, now your question about reborn, you will receive the same powers as we have." She said in a still superior, gentle voice.

"Really thanks White." he hugged the nearest person. Nafe was so surprised of the hug so she didn't know what to do. `He's pretty forward his whiskers are so close, can't resist the cuteness` Nafe started to rub her cheek against his. WRS coughed to get back their attention. Leaving a pouting Nafe behind.

"Now please sit on this chair." She pointed to the chair that was snow white.

He sat on but suddenly couldn't move. Before Naruto could speak WRS spoke up

"Don't worry we wont kill you I promise you, but this will be very painful." She explained to the blonde, hoping he would calm down, but to her surprise he chuckled.

"I've endured probably much more pain than you thought." he said, while chained again but for a good aim.

"If that's you're answer then we can begin, Nafe unbutton his jacket or whatever it can be" she ordered. That received a `Hey` from the blonde.

Nafe walked to Naruto and unzipped his half torn jumpsuit only then to widen her eyes when she saw the upper part of his body. Many scars were on his body.

(A: N I don't know where the scars are but doesn't really matter)

"Was that the reason why you left the village, because of their dumb visions from you foxy-kun?" she asked and was a little sad, and for some reason she hated now this world.

"Yeah the village only saw the Kyubbi in me, so they set me on fire used me as aim practise and other horrible things…" he looked away to suppress his sadness.

"I should begin with the ceremony, after that Nafe will help you with your new outfit and then we're going to train you 3 years and then we can judge this rotten world." She laughed at the fact; this world had dug their own grave. They were foolish to leave this boy alone in the forest.

"Well then this will hurt" She changed her hand, into a white metallic claw (like Nafes) and struck through the seal that was on his left upper body and entered his mindscape (remember his chakra was sealed).

_Narutos mindscape_

"**Damm humans, damm seals and damm Minato if you hadn't seal me into this puny human I would destroy all of Konoha with one strike." growled the Kyubbi.**

"So you are the Kyubbi, hmm I don't think you're pretty strong, you're in a cage so why should be the mortals so enraged of him" taunted WRS and hoped it worked

"**YOU DARE TO MOCK ME HUMAN, I should rip you apart and severe your bones all over Konoha, you speak to the strongest of the nine biju`s, Kyubbi no Kitsune." He roared from his cage.**

"_**YOU **_**dare to speak, to the queen of the beginning and the end. Know your place!" **she fired a charged shot from her Hyperion. The bijuu growled in pain and defeat, he was weak from the sealing hours ago.

"**O-kay I behave, but only because from you're monstrous power, who are you, you're not a puny human, or human at all explain yourself." **He half demanded, not wanting another shot from this weapon.

"Well I'm WRS or White and I'm an alien, and I have an offer for you?" she explained to the fox

"**I'll listen, what can you offer me?"** he asked and began to hope it will be the destruction of Konoha.

"I'll plan to give this boy new powers and revenge so he can destroy this planet and entertain me. To give him the power to do so, I have to find his energy source, so I can change him from Naruto Uzumaki into XNZ Naze." She explained to the demon only to gain a loud demon laughter.

"**PERFECT JUST PERFECT, you will destroy this world it means you will kill anyone on this puny planet, if so then I take you're offer, his energy source is there good luck with you're plan destroy that goddamm chakra seal, on his source, for me." **He pointed to the blond's energy source and was going to sleep again.

"Thanks and good night." She said and walked to the source. She looked at the seal, not a very good one she stated. WRS formed Hyperion to a metallic claw, and grabbed the energy source; she destroyed the seal and was now sending part of her powers to him.

_Moon terrace_

The ground was shaking `Whats going on why is the ground shaking is that his real power? ` Nafe thought but couldn't think anymore, when a sudden bright light covered the terrace. She covered her eyes.

After the light vanished she looked again to Naruto, only to widen her eyes when she the new Naruto.

He had now instead of his blonde hair dark blue hair and was hanging down (kinda like Ichigo against Aizen Final battle), his whisker marks were still there, and his skin was now as pale as Nafes, but the seal was still there. His eyes were also dark blue and he had like Stella a burning right eye.

"Now Naruto" said WRS while drawing back her claw from him. "You are no longer Naruto Uzumaki, now you are XNZ Naze, the eight apostle." Naruto blinked and was feeling strange he had his power back, but he felt it was chakra.

_**`Hey kit good to hear again`** the fur ball said_

_`Huh, fur ball I can hear you again, good and I thought I couldn't speak to you anymore` he greeted the fox back._

_**´Anyway kit you get you're orders from this white woman now she's now like the hokage if you wanna see her like that, but I'm going to sleep again so bye` **_he broke the communication and was now sleeping.

"Well then, Nafe bring Naze to the dress analyzer." She formed her claw back and was now preparing tea.

"Yes~" she happily said.

"Come on Naze we're going to dress you up now." She grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the terrace.

"I hope he can fulfil my wish…" White looked at the stars and sipped her tea.

_Dressing analyzer_

"Well then here we are." She beamed with joy and didn't realize that she was holding his hand the entire time.

"Okay thanks by the way if you don't like the new name call me Naruto, oh and could you let go of my hand Nafe-chan." He asked Nafe. She suddenly realized that she was holding his hand now she quickly let go and stuttered an apolgy.

`She is cuter than Sakura-chan…, no don't think about them, but in one point their exactly their br-` but was cut off that thought when she punched him in his face.

"Where are you looking at you perv!" she shouted. The bluehead flew into the room and crashed against the wall.

`Great a pervert and I thought he was like me –sigh-`

While the machine door closed and the other machine thought of a good outfit. He quickly decided to apologize.

"I'-m sor-ry it's just that you resemble my first crush a bit." He said. Now Nafe felt bad.

"W-ell I shouldn't had reacted to extreme, sorry… Hey, when you're done with dressing, would you train with me." She blushed a bit and waited in front of the room with her back on the wall.

"Sure why not I whoa!" he could only say the machine began to dress him.

_5 minutes later_

`I wonder how he looks` she thought as the machine stooped and opened the door. She looked at him; he had now, a similar version of Nafes and Masumas outfit. He had the headpiece like Nafe, but with metallic fox ears, he wore an armoured dark blue with black flames and half open, hooded jacket, and also dark blueboots also with black flames at the bottom, and dark blue pants. His left arm was covered with black spines like Mausmas, and had armoured black glove and his right arm wasn't covered with spines he only wore a dark blue glove.(A:N I cant really good describe him so no flames)

"You look amazing Naze." She said while resisting the urge to blush.

"Thanks Nafe-chan." He smiled. She smiled back and was feeling strange, she was so happy she could hug him to death. Then Mii entered the hallway.

"Okay you love birds." Only to receive `we are not`"Yeah, yeah I get it,we have meeting now, you too Naze. Adios~" she left the hallway.

"Come on Naze if you're wondering where you can sit, sit with me." She exclaimed but was smiling. The sight off her smile was angelic.

"Y-eah, lets go." He was feeling strange he wanted to hug and kiss her… wait kissing?! He shook his head to get rid of that thought.

"Naze are you alright?" she asked and had a puzzled expression.

"N-o ev-erything is alright, come on Nafe-chan." He quickly said and grabbed her hand. Now he didn't realized it, that he was holding her hand.

_Hall of the (now) 8 Apostles _

"Now Naze we will begin with you're training, since you can form weapons like me you should train with all other Apostles. Form their weapons in your own way at first and then train with them, except of Saha, you can't have a fighting suit, we only have one. Then let us not waste any time and start the training. We will train you 3 years from now, so we can destroy this planet, and you can have you`re revenge, you start tommorrow. The meeting is over, dismissed." said WRS and went to her moon terrace.

Omake

Hall of the 8 apostles

"Guys how would it be if we celebrate exactly like the humans" Mii sai

"Do you think this is necessary? Saha said.

"Of course we are in some ways human." Mii said

"A brilliant idea from a brilliant woman"Ririo exclaimed in fanboy mode

"Be quit" Mii bluntly answered.

"..."Ririo couldnt say anything.

"There are for example Christmas and Halloween whatever it is, it sounds fun."

"Can we do celebrate together" Ririo asked

"You can do it alone."answered Mii

"Mii why are you so cruel to me?"Ririo whined

Mii looked at Ririo.

"Ohh..." was only Masuma could say.

"Here we are again." Nafe and Naruto said together in annoyance

"Ririo you are dismissed" Saha said.

**Yosh, I did it again I hope you like it, and some answers Rock or Stella wont appear, as well as Nana, pairing will be Naruto und Nafe, no harem and no addings. If you have any suggestions write it I try to bring it in. Flames will be ignored**


	3. Training and a bad Omen

**Okay here I am once again and its time for some answers. First is Narutos power lvl, his power will be low kage level, the same is WRS and Saha the others are high jonin and Nafe will be high chunin but will change, because I have a special moment in my fingers kukuku… oh and the apostles appearance wont change, plus Naruto can use the skills from BRS and the seven apostles, but with slight changes . **

**Now of to the story^^**

_Time skip 2 ½ year later_

"Dodge this Naze, **Ryodan-shiki Air konka kai!" **Ririo shouted and fired several energy balls at Naruto, it was hard to dodge, because first he couldn't see, Ririo blinded him every time when they train, second was he wasn't allowed to use a weapon, only to dodge was his task. It was now the final test, to be a true `ninja apostle` like Ririo called himself, he wasn't always the whiny idiot, when Mii wasn't around, he was dead serious.

Naze dodged the first, three with ease but he had to be careful, if he was in the explosion range of his shots, the last two were also evaded but with slight difficulty.

Ririo walked to him and untied the blindfold.

"That was good Naze, but you need a little more training in you're speed." he said monotone. Ririo hoped he would understand but…

"Nope, I could easily defeat you in a match of speed" he answered bluntly. Ririo grew a vein on his forehead. `He spent too much time with Nafe`

"Well if you're soo confident then how about a race, if you're faster than me you pass if not, then back to the training ground. The goal is our meeting room. Well then activate your **`Seishin toitsu kage`**." Naze did, and also did Ririo.

"Ready…**Go!"** They both shot forward and vanished.

_8 Apostle hall_

"They should be here any minute." Said Nafe happy. The only way to finish Ririo`s training, is to provoke him and forcing him into a race, of course she told Naze about that.

"Why are you so confident about that?" asked Shizu. Naze passed her test as well.

"You will see~" she grinned and hummed her favourite melody.

"Ha, I'm first Ririo, oh and hi Nafe." He greeted the pink head

"Hi, to you to Foxy-kun." She smiled. Over the years they were getting closer, but they didn't confess to each other yet. It gave Mii good opportunities to tease them.

"I can't believe I lost and in front of Mii" he hanged his head down in defeat.

"It seems you're passed Naze, if you excuse me I have to think about something" Ririo vanished while sobbing.

"He isn't a bright star in the night is he?" Masuma grinned.

"But, his personality is pretty funny, on second dead serious, and then whiny idiot." Naze joked and sat down beside Nafe.

"Now, as our Queen said, the last part of you're training will be with Nafe. You start immediately. Meeting is over!" Everyone vanished except of Nafe and Naze.

"Come on I'll show you my training ground you will be surprised~" she grabbed his hand and they vanished in blue and pink shadows.

_Summon training ground_

"Well, here we are first you will summon your fox like robots and then, try to command them, if you can summon two robots and if they can destroy my robots you get a reward~." Nafe said happy while walking to her couch (Yes they have couches, do you think they would only destroy humanity, then you are wrong, they rob after they killed the humans.)

"What reward Nafe-chan?" he asked.

"Hi-mi-tsu~ Here try to destroy them at first, later I will watch a bit TV, hunhunhunhun~" at the end she hummed a part of Sing Loves song.

Naruto went to training and started to summon a Fox rabbit

_5 minutes later_

"Did you destroy my robots?" She asked and munching a carrot.

"No not yet. Have patience." Naze said and was again focusing again

"You know I don't have patience you know; besides Masuma destroyed the TV again…, that idiot thinking it was my fault." She pouted. And looked at Naze.

`Well I think he maybe right` Naze thought and sweatdropped.

"Hey, should I help you with the controlling and summoning since I'm totally bored." She asked. But Naze couldn't refuse she would help him either way.

"`kay, you can." He replied.

"Okay, there's a simple trick to control and summon you're robots easier, you need happiness." Nafe stated.

"Do you know a way?" he asked and hoped Nafe had an idea.

"I don't really know, but I know a certain way." She grinned and approached Naze.

"What are you trying to do Nafe-chan?" he asked but didn't know what she was trying to do. She suddenly hugged him and Naze started to blush.

"I'm making you happy Naze-kun." Nafe said seductively and blew in his right ear and suddenly pulled back.

"So, how do you feel Foxy-kun?" she grinned at the blue head

"I-I embarrassed and a bit happy too." He stuttered. Was his boy's heart being used for training purposes?

"Okay, now try to hit my powers with full power!" she demanded. Naze nodded and waved his arms to command his robots to attack with full force. The 9 fox ear- robots formed the formation O, charged their energy, and fired. It was so powerful like a bijuudama. Nafes robots were completely destroyed.

"Sorry, I went a bit overboard." He quickly apologized.

"That was totally awesome Naze, I think, even stronger than my **Laser Festival, **since you destroyed my defence formation I set up, I give you a reward." She hugged him again and kissed him on his cheek.

"Well then, tomorrow 10 am trainings' gonna start don't be late~" she vanished in pink shades.

"Wait-! Damm, too late, man why does she act this way I need some sleep." He vanished in blue shades and went to his bedroom.

_5 months later_

"**Formation V**" Nafe commanded and her robots, as they took the formation.

"Now attack, don't hold anything back!" She used her favotite attack the **Laser Festival.**

"**Formation O" **Naze commanded also, and his robots took the formation

"We won't back down either **Robo-Bijuu-Dama!" **the robots fired the beam, and the two attacks collided, and exploded. Nafe was thrown off her robot and landed on her butt, but Naze could regain his balance and stood still on his transport robot.

"What, I lost you cheated!" she said pouting and denying the fact that she'd lost

`Yeah I cheated everytime when I was better than her; yeah right` was thinking a slight pissed Naze.

"Anyway you passed my test so your finally, one of us." Nafe said and smiled to Naze. "Soo, do you have anything to say now, after all these years you know, think well because I only give you one try." She said and blushed.

"Hmm… The only thing I could think of is thanking for taking care of me, in these 3 years." He said and using his trademark fox grin.

"If that's the case… (-Sigh-) we should go to the meeting now." She said and left the blue head alone.

"Hey Nafe-chan wait! Geez, what's with her? I didn't do anything wrong, did I?"

He vanished in blue shadows.

_8 Apostle Hall_

"Now that everyone is here, we should start the meeting. So that my next, great game can begin. I suggest we should eliminate a small town or village, like Naze called them, first." WRS explained. Naze told her about the location of some villages near to his old home.

"Tsu-manai," Nafe cut in "Can't we just destroy all humans like last time, even if some of them had these powers Naze told us about, they won't be strong right." She looked around and got several nods, from the other members. She grinned as she saw Mii was biting her thumb, she couldn't think of that idea, because she wasn't the number one cutest apostle.

"While I agree with you Nafe-chan, there are many weak ones, but this is only the front line powerful, behind them are the stronger ninja the chunnin there aren't as many as of the foot soldiers, but their stronger than them, then we have the jonin ninjas there more powerful than the chunin and matches maybe our strength. But only the experienced ones could have the power to damage us. And lastly the Kages and the Sannnin, they are each one Ka ge in one big couty like the Land of fire the hokage Senju Tsunade who is also a Sannin, they are stronger than most of the jonins, and lastly one group we should try to avoid, the Akatsuki" he took a pause from his long explanation. "They seek to gather all nine bijuus for unknown reason I don't know, but we should wait and then strike." He ended his explanation.

"But like you said, the Akatsuki is up to something but we wont let some corrupted humans steal our spotlight right?" Masuma grinned

"That's right but like the other `ninjas` their figures in my game, so I will set them checkmate. Our first mission is to get on this second world and to eliminate the land of waves and then build our central there. Naze and I will make the first attack and then you will destroy the rest of this village then, after my attack, I retreat and leave the rest to you. I already paired you up with you're partners. The Teams are… and WRS began to announce:

1 Team Mii and… Ririo

"I'm with the beautiful Mii I cant believe my luck." He said happy.

2 Team Masuma, Shizu and Kari

"This world shall be my new stage for entertainment." He exclaimed.

Shizu sighed only and Kari growled … again.

3 Team Nafe and… Naze

"Yeah I'm with you Nafe-chan isn't that great." He smiled ate the pink apostle, who only `hmpfd` and looked awy from the blue head.

"Hey what's wrong with you?" he asked her, but she only ignored him

"You don't know much of a maiden's heart do you?" Shizu sighed. Naze blinked confused. WRS coughed to get their attention back.

"Saha and I will wait at the base, as back up and like I explained before, I make an entrance and leave then. Well then make you're preparations in one month we start our game."

_Hokage office_

"And the lotto number for today is 3, 6,9,1,5 and the 4 in this row. The winner is probably very happy now, so take part again in Konohas Luck or bad lu-"the voice was cut off.

"I have a feeling we're in pretty deep troubles now, to get the main is literally impossible, I must take preparations. The same mistake won't happen again Naruto." She looked at the night sky and hoped he is alright.

**Phew chapter 3 finished, next chapter will be an old meeting between `friends`. And of course a very soecial scene till then adios~.**

**Rate and review of course flames will be ignored. And if questions tell them. Oh i almost forgot something:**

******Ryodan-shiki Air konka kai!=****Formula break brigade Air Konkaa Kai**

leaps into the air and shoot several energy balls with great destruction.

**Seishin tōitsu kage=****Mental Concentration Shadow**

****boosts owners Speed tenfold

**Laser Festival**

****Nafes strongest move fires randomly laser beams from the rabbit robot(sry dont know their name)

**Bijuu-Dama=Tailed Beast Ball ( If I am not mistaking)**

****very strongenergy shot from Naze/Narutos robots

**Well then **

**Matta ne _**


	4. Fights and confessions

**I'm back again and some answers, first I know BRS has a left burning eye, it was my point of view that it was the right, second he will have a berserk mode, about the Ogre arm I was asked lets just say, I have something on mind. And as a final note this is a strictly Naruto x Nafe story, so no Hinata. Kukuku, anyway I hope this chapter will do good,**

**Here we go^^**

_Konoha/ Hokages office_

"This is bad, Shizune did you hear it?" Tsunade asked. She was drinking already sake now in the morning.

"Yes Tsunade-sama, what should we do?" asked her assistant.

"Isn't that obvious, Anbu" the anbu appeared in a cloud of smokes."Contact Team 7, 8, 9 and 10 to gather here, now go."

"I hope it doesn't involve the Akatsuki." She said worryingly. And thought back she still regretted what she had done, but what could she do against time?

_Later…_

"You summoned us Hokage-sama." Said the usual late Kakishi.

"I don't bother with asking you at all, so Shikamaru what were the chances of winning the main price yesterday?" Tsunade looked at Shikamaru, who got this sentence all over his face `Why is this world so troublesome?`.

"Why should I do it?" asked the bored Shikamaru

"Just do it already you lazy idiot!" shrieked the banshee (You can guess who it is XD).

"Alright, I do it just be quit troublesome pink head" he covered his ears not to get deaf from the shout. "I think it was 1:140000000 why do you ask" he was still not interested at all.

"To tell the truth, I won the prize." She said bluntly and shocked everyone in the room.

"Well, well it seems Tsunade got some flames of youth that's ver-" Gai was cut of from a fist from Tsunade, Gai crashed against the ceiling, his head was stuck inside.

"Gai-sensei is that training?" Lee asked, everyone sweatdropped at the logic.

"Because something `bad` will soon happen that's why I want you Asuma, Gai, Kurenai and Kakashi to train them harder so they are prepared for the worst, you're all dismissed." She sighed as everyone vanished or left.

"I hope all things will end well." And drank the next bottle sake.

_Time fir revenge! 1 month later_

"Now I think we should start operation raging waves. I explain what we do again, first I and Naze will make the first attack, after that I retreat and I give Naze the command you will destroy anything else that withstanded our attack. Now then, let's begin our next great game. Fhuhuhuhu~" she laughed and walked to the teleportation field.

"Saha please guard this place, I doubt that the humans are so advanced to attack us while we're in space, so they could hinder us. Then let us not waste anytime."

She said and vanished a second later

"Hey Nafe-chan, why are you mad at me?" asked Naze. Who wanted to make up.

"Because you're being dense." She said and vanished.

"Hey wait!" he sighed; he couldn't understand woman's what did Shika-traitor called them … oh, yes troublesome. With that he vanished too.

"He gives me always, good entertainment, everytime, haha and… action." Masuma said and vanished too. Shizu and Kari vanished too.

"We should move on." Mii said and gave Ririo a serious look.

"I won't let you down Mii." He said and his eyes started to sparkle, she blushed slightly.

"I-I know, come on we gotta catch up, adios Saha." With that they both vanished. Now Saha was all alone

"What should I do now? I guess stealing my body will do some good." He said and activated the auto-pilot on his fighting suit.

_Land of waves high above the ground_

"Lets begin our game, I hope you remember how to form Hyperon" She asked and summoned her Hyperon.

"Yeah, how could I not?" he shuddered, her training was hell.

_Flashback_

_Naze dodged many energy shots that were coming from WRS, his task was to summon his cannon._

"_I think I will end this now, **Grateful Sun Ray"** she transformed her large wings and cannon into a giant-turret like cannon. On the top, was a sun like figure that beginned to rotate and she started to charge her attack. And fired._

"_You only have one chance, take that chance or die."_

_Naze started to panic but calmed down; he placed his hand on his right arm and focused. He was beginning to sweat, at the summoning, but after the attack spitted into 8 energy balls he summoned Hyperon. It was just like WRS weapon only his was dark blue and had black flames._

"_Now take this **Photon Shower." **He fired the energy beam and destroyed her attack._

"_Well, at least you succeeded in forming you're weapon now, but now continue to fight me with only using the cannon:" she got again in her battle stance but this time with her scythe._

_Flashback end_

"Guess we can start now White, I'm ready." He looked at WRS she nodded and then they started to charge their attack.

"**Grateful Sun Ray" **White charged.

"**Photon Shower"** Naze charged too. Until they fired, his beam and her energy ball fused, and went down to the centre of the village. A large explosion, that destroyed almost everything in the village. The dust cloud covered now the entire area. When the sight was clear again he could see his work. Almost every thing, in the land of waves, was destroyed.

"White, leave the rest to me and Nafe-chan take the rest back." He stretched his limbs and flew down, he got just like White wings but they were shaped like devil wings.

"If you insist then we take our leave, you know your mission I hope well then till later" she vanished as well as the other apostles except of Nafe.

"Okay, time to wipe out the rest, you heard Nafe-chan?"

"You can do it alone I don't wanna kill those boring humans only a boring person should namely you~" she stuck her tongue out. Naze gritted his teath why is she still angry at him. But then he had an idea.

"You can patrol at the border, since I'm in charge you have to do it bye" he vanished in blue shadows.

"Hey that's not fair, that's even worse than that, well it can't be helped, guess I will greet my fans if anyone dares to cross the border, besides I'm the number 1 in the category cute girls, so no one can resist my charm fuhuhuhu~" she chuckled darkly summoned one of her robots to give her a signal if someone is crossing the border.

_In Konoha_

"Team Kakashi you will go to the land of waves (don't bother asking or nagging me if its village or land) and save any survivors from the attack and escort them back to Konoha. This will be an S-Mission. Now hurry and leave" Tsunade ordered and the team left, she heard from the Mizukage that almost the entire land of waves, was wiped out, but Mei (A:N I don't know if she's already Mizukage at the beginning in Shippudden.) said nothing about a Tailed Beast so it could be only Akatsuki.

_Near the border of the destroyed Land of waves_

"We're getting closer so be careful, alright… hmm what's that? Sasuke, Sakura; Sai stop, I don't think we should approach it for now." Kakashi said as they `tried` to hide.

"Kakashi-sensei I don't think they could see us."

"You idiot, it could sense us so I'm not even sure if we are safe now." Explained Sasuke, at first he was happy that the dobe was finally banished but, got a sudden wake up call from, Kakashi and as he heard he vanished his guilt only grew larger, and he apologized to him and it was now his turn to bring him home.

"For once I agree with you dickless." Answered Sai in with his creepy ass smile until they heard a melody

"Hunhunhunhunhunhun that melody is just great ah~" they eyed her they thought it would be an ordinary civilian but, she soon said" It seems you're the one who called ninjas, you aren't good at hiding well, of course nothing is impossible for the cutest girl in the world."

They decided to come out. And got in their battle stance.

"What do we have here, a duckhead, a rip off girl, a creepy guy and a cyclop and a headband, since you have one of those headbands, you all going to die" She summoned her robots thy flew around Nafe.

"Now attack!" she commanded and all robots started to attack, the four ninjas avoided the, she `tsked` and thought she couldn't handle all of them at the same time, but now she summoned 5 of her special robots and gave them a hand move to signal them: `Circle them and use **Formation O Prison`**. Her robots continued to attack them, since 12 robots attacked the ninjas continuous, her attacks destroyed the ground that now had many craters and the trees around them were blasted away.

`Something isn't right she summoned exactly 17 times, I saw it exactly thatshe summoned 5 in secret but why? Until she wants…,` Sasuke thought and looked around and saw that 5 robots, with one hole at the left and at the right, flew towards them. And then he realized it.

"Get away from there it's a trap!" he shouted and tried to warn them but it was pointless.

"Too bad~" she smirked. "It's to late now **Formation O Prison!" **AnEnergy chain came out and connected with the second rabbit, and now another chain came out of the Robots chain opening and connected with the third and so on. It had now a circle

Now the robots changed into attack mode and surprisely they didn't attack. Kakashi decided to eliminate these things but was cut off from Nafe.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you, lockie here~" She chirped and she knew that this was her victory; she took a nearby small stone and threw it in the formation, her robots saw the incoming object and destroyed it, leaving nothing behind.

"I think now you understand, when you make a single move your dead isn't that great? But I only see three of you where's the duck head?" she asked but spun fast around to see Sasuke was attacking with his **Kusanagi no Tsururigi Chidorigatana. **She quickly moved her hand as a signal that her robots should help.

`You sword will shatter against my robots armour` she smirked. But Sasuke sliced through the robot, to Nafes disbelief

"H-How?" she stammered. She didn't think the ninjas were that good.

"Well I could explain it but it won't matter, since I'm going to kill you for what you have done." He glared at her and activated his Sharingan. And he sliced up more of the robots and her robot she was standing on.

"You know what duck head, you're starting to annoy me." She summoned more robots and let them attack Sasuke, but he was just slicing them down again. But then she got even angrier.

"Just what the hell is you're is you're problem? She said in rage and started to throw her robots that she summoned before of course, against him. But he won after the time the upper hand and destroyed the rest of her robots and dashed forward to end this fight.

"You're finished!" he shouted. Nafe closed her eyes she was to afraid. Then she had a flashback.

_Flashback_

"_Hey Nafe-chan is it okay, if something is happening, I will protect you!" he promised. Nafe giggled she didn't like him in that way, not yet but it was the sweetest thing he ever said._

"_Thank you Naruto-kun." She smiled softly._

"_Eh, why did you call me Naruto?" he asked, since no one addressed him like that, beside Nafe-chan._

"_No particular reason~" she said in a sing sung voice._

_Flashback end_

`Naze-kun I'm sorry I couldn't tell you what I felt for you` and waited till the pain came. The Kusanagi came closer and closer, until…

*Clunk*

Sasuke widened his eyes when he saw that his sword was catched by a dark blue claw like fist. And Nafe had tears in her eyes and couldn't believe it.

"If you dare to hurt her I'm gonna crush you like an insect" he tighten his grip on the sword as he shattered it.

"H-ow in the w-orld did he shattered it." The copy nin was shocked, he crushed it, as if it was glass.

"Now duck head teme, this will hurt." He clenched his fist and punched him in his stomach. He went through several trees and crashed against a wall, he coughed blood up from the impact. Sasuke had trouble staying conscious.

Sakura prepared for a surprise attack and charged.

"This is for Sasuke-kun." She yelled. But was shocked when Naze was behind her.

"First rule in battle never let the enemy behind you" he said cold. He kicked her in the air.

"Second rule never let a enemy finish his attack." He then punched her stomach hard and she fell down incredibly fast. Sakuras impact at the ground, created a crater. She was barely alive.

"Our job is done here; it's a pity that I didn't get to go all out." He said and picked Nafe up who started to protest but was cut of, much to her annoyance.

"Who are you and why did you do this?" asked Kakashi who was now triying to help Sakura.

"I wont tell you what my aim is, but I can tell you my name, my name is Naze and that's all you need to know, you're lucky that there are 3 survivors in wave I wanted to kill them but there was a pink problem" he chuckled., and got a slight punch on his chest.

"Well then ja ne" Naze vanished in blue shadows. Leaving a stunned Kakashi back.

"Hey are you guys alright." He asked he got a nod from the ink user.

"Yeah, but he broke some ribs, of me, damm his punch was even stronger then Hokage-samas." He stated before he fell down in exhaustion.

_Nafes room_

They were in Nafes room now. Naze lied Nafe on her bed and he decided for `the talk`he should be sitting on her bed.

"One second I leave you all alone, you fight with my old so called friends and you were almost killed did you know how I was worried about you Nafe-chan?" he said angry.

"I-I'm s-sorry" Nafe stuttered.

"I forgive you only this time okay?" he looked serious in Nafes eyes. She only nodded before he was talking again.

"Okay Nafe-chan I have something really important to say" said a blushing Naze.

`Could this mean he is going to…` she thought and hoped this time it was a confession.

"Nafe-chan since the time I met you, I was in love with you." He said loud enough, so that the others could hear it. Nafe was so happy that she sehd tears of happiness. And confessed too

"Naze-kun me too, I love you too." She said as they both leaned forward and starting to kiss each other passionately.

**Skill explanation: Kusanagi no Tsururigi Chidorigatana=Gras cutting Chidori sword**

**That was longer that I expected, well whatever. Review plz, so I can build you're ideas if possible in the story. Rate and review. Also I own nothing exceot some looks and some techniques. Till next time. **


	5. Love and Reports

**Heya I'm back again so lets get this over with, I wont be able to update in a two days rhythm, so have patience. I would also like if people who read this would give me reviews and some suggestion what I should write oh and I might change the story to M, but only maybe.**

**Well let's begin.**

Naze and Nafe were still kissing, when they stopped for a minute. But Naze could only say.

"Nafe-chan I think we should go back meeting the others." He suggested and wanted to leave. But a hand stopped him.

"No Naze-kun I want more of you." She closed the distance and starting to kiss the blue head again but this time she let her tongue enter Nazes mouth.

_Meanwhile…_

"Where are they, they've returned already 5 minutes ago. Ririo bring them here!" Mii demanded and was more pissed then normal. Ririo didn't want to rage her any further and took his leave. Searching for Nafes room `Well it isn't very hard to find it, she got a sign on her door with the sentence `Here sleeps the cutest woman in the universe.`. He was now in front of Nafes door. He then opened the door without knocking. He saw something, he didn't expected Naruto was chained on her bed, his jacket was opened and what else startled Ririo, she was still kissing him.

"Err, we have meeting so, please attend you can do you're acts later." He waited not wanting to fail Miis order. Nafe stopped. Saliva was dripping from her lip.

"Tsk, well then Naze-kun I free you so that we can go to the dumb meeting, it was really good, then we can continue~" she said in a sing sang and freed Naze. He stood up.

"The next time you do this warn me, well we shouldn't let them wait any longer." He looked with a shit-grinning smile that said `I'm ahead of you.`. Wordless he walked back to the meeting

_Hall of the seven Apostles_

"Well since you're finally back would you please report?" WRS asked and sipped her tea. She looked in his eyes they were different a bit happy you could almost say.

"Well, the mission was a success we could erase the land of waves from the card, about the humans, I could wipe out almost everyone in this rotten village." He reported and looked at Nafe who switched her personality, it was a shame she almost died against a human. Normally she would be killed for failing a mission but she was sure that Naze would protect her.

"But 3 could survive but they aren't a thread as well as the ninjas we encountered, they were just trash but I don't know of their full abilities yet so we must stick to our plan, and also to our secret rule we shouldn't kill them, I know we have to be agile and secret but those puny humans are special and we need every man or woman in this `war`." He explained even if he tried to avoid something from the Queen it would always end up into a mess.

"I suppose you're right we are only 8 after all, but I think only Nafes abilities are now known, and that will be the reason, for Nafes training, also we will move to our new base in the new land of the beginning." She exclaimed, and looked at Naze he wondered everytime they had a meeting, how in the hell did she sat on air without her wings.

"White if I must train should I do it alone or do you or the other apostle, will train me?"she asked. Hoping it wont be Mii, Masuma, S&M Combi and the green idiot.

"Naze would you train her since you rescued her after all," she could only laugh at Nafes look. Well then we are going to land soon, that's all for today Nafe start training immediately. Dismissed." Everyone left.

_At Nafes training Place_

"Well since you're not so good shape in physical fighting I'm going to give you a crash curs in close combat, I think you could use you claw to make energy like Claw attacks, like Mii with her Thumbs up axe. But first we must do some pre exercises since I can see you don't have any fist fighting abilities. I guess we should start then, First let me see 200 push ups and 500 punches at this log and 500 claw strikes at this metal log. Now then begin." He explained his program, and gave her a nod, to signal that she could begin.

"I'm really happy that you will train, but the program sounds harsh, give you're new girlfriend a bit room pleeease~" she used her puppy eyes trick to soften his training. But suprising for her, he was still resisting.

"No that wouldn't be alright, besides I don't want you to be unprepared for an enemies attack." He gave her a short kiss on her lips. "Well then begin!

_Meanwhile in Konoha_

"What do you mean Wave is completely wiped out Kakashi, explain yourself." The hokage demanded, she couldn't believe her ears Mei was right, but who did that.

"Well I think I can get some people who can explain, what happened in the land of Waves." He said and let the 3 survivors in. It was Tazuna, she didn't know him face to face but from the record she knows him, Team 7 were his escort. So he could maybe

"So Tazuna, what exactly happened in Wave exactly." Said Tsunade and looked him straight into his eyes she could see everything from him, pain, lose and his lost friends.

"Well, Hokage-sama I cant tell you what exactly happened but I could tell you something about the people I saw. First of all what would you think when two people two people appear out of nothing?" she looked at him as if he was insane. "I know what you mean, but the first one was wearing almost only white cloths and she had a strange weapon and she had white mechanical angel wings, like she was the messenger of god." He explained and shuddered at his memory.

Then what about the other one you said, they were two of them right." Tsunade asked but hoping to get more information out of him.

"The second one was actually the one who murdered almost everyone in Wave but he was the other one who destroyed Wave in a heartbeat, he instead of the white one had dark blue armour like clothing with black flames but instead of angel wings, he got demon wings and-" Tazuna explained but was cut off from Kakashi.

"You mean the one with claw like hands and dark blue hair with the mask?" he asked and wanted to get also some information.

"Yeah, after the monstrous attack we hid in our house we are lucky that we live very far off from Wave, I could hear the screams and cries from my friends and that blue head didn't think about it what he killed be it woman or child. He also had the same weapon as the white woman had." He ended his explanation. Silence disturbing silence. Tsunade got tired of it and broke the silence.

"Kakashi you said you encountered the blue one could give me a report of him?" now Tsunade was curious how Sakura and Sasuke got beaten up so badly.

"Well Hokage-sama, we were on our way to Wave when we saw some rabbit-like creatures floating around, we of course didn't know what it was so we hid, ourselves, but it was useless when we saw another person jumping from a tree sensed us she had a bunny like appearance, she said to us we should come out or she would blast us to dead, we came out and she analyzed us and attacked us, well not her exactly but her summons, we could only evade because they shot chakra like beams and they were powerful they could blast holes in the earth, she then restricted Sai, Sakuras an my movement with a special prison if we moved only a single inch we would be dead, fortunately Sasuke wasn't caught so he could use her distraction to get closer to her, it worked his sword cut through the summons, who had a special armour, but it seemed that he had pissed her off, as the battle went on, he finally got the upper hand and Sakura, Sai and I, could quickly destroy the prison and Sasuke went for the killing blow but was interrupted by the blue on I think his name was Naze, the person with the strange bunny ears said, what was shocking he shattered Sasukes Kusangi like it was nothing at all, he then defeated him, with a very powerful punch like you're version Hokage-sama but also his speed is also inhuman. Butt one thing was sure he was only playing with us. Well that was all." He ended his report and took his eyes back to his beloved Icha-Icha.

"Thank you for the report you can leave Kakashi." She said and kakashi left the room.

"Well do you have anything to add, Tazuna?" she asked, but wasn't hoping at anything at all.

"No there isn't anything, …wait there was something strange, let me explain."

_Flashback_

"_Please don't kill Inari I beg you, don't kill Inari." Tsunami was begging and hoping that this murder had a little mercy with them._

"_Let me think…"Tsunami was happy `at least Inari will live` but then he had an idea._

"_No I will kill him in front of you're eyes so you can see you're sins you done to a special someone well then." He was reaching his hand slowly to the shivering Inari. Until Naze felt something._

"_Nafe? Nafe-chan is in danger, you lucky today but if I see you again you will die." He vanished in blue shadows._

_Flashback end_

"That's defiantly weird, but we can use her to catch him of guard, but I can guess the pink one is Nafe but the next time we meet him, we take preparations, Tazuna you can go." Tsunade said and Tazuna left. She leaned back in her chair.

"What did he mean with sins, he didn't know them so why? Wait didn't Jiraya said something about white. Anbu" the Anbu appeared. "Get the pervert(Jiraya) I have something to ask him and I want information about the Akatsuki."

"Hai Hikage-sama." He vanished.

"This is getting troublesome, great now I sound like Shikamaru." She took a sake bottle and began to drink.

_Somewhere else…_

"**Did you hear the land of Waves was slaughtered.**" The black half side of Zetsu said.

"Should we contact them I mean we could need them to capture the bijuus." Kisame was impressed from Nazes coldness.

"Yeah that wouldn't be a bad idea. Hmm" the bomber aka Deidara replied.

"Okay the next time we see him try to recruit him, if he won't insist our offer then use force. We will begin tomorrow with the capture of the Ichibi. Deidara, Sasori you will do it, Itachi Kisame you will keep looking for the Kyubii, Kakazu, Hidan you will track down, the Nanabi. Meeting is over." The leader said and vanished.

**Sorry for the late update. If anyone is still confused Stella died on the first mission ok, and the apostles are all alive, okay this will take a while before I update again. Please review and give me you're ideas, And I don't like it when people don't review my story but read them, I need your opinion what I should change or make better( Except my writing style XD) The next chapter will take a while so have patience. But I plan that The apostles will temporally team up with Akatsuki. And again this is a strictly Naruto/NazexNafe fiction no harem, I personally despise player, but I don't despise harem, harem is just an excuse that the hero or whatever he may be can't decide who he really love. But please review, and don't leave without giving me an opinion **

**Ja ne**


	6. AU Note

**I'm sorry but this story is for now stopped cause two nagging persons (guess who) say I should focus on school ,well I have some ideas though, but I wont continue this story till I'm finished with school, but I also leave this for adoption just post me and done besides I need a beta reader oh some offered Gaara to the Apostles. Till then **

**Bye bye, oh almost forgotten some crossover ideas, byakuya in Fairy tail, or kimmimaru(sry if the name isn't right) lands in soul society. Ok and if should Naruto have his insane laugh but that for later, now bye bye! **


	7. Ruins of Wave

**Sorry for my delay had some school problems, but whatever enough time wasted. Oh and again Naruto=Naze ok? Good (^.^)**

_Konoha Hokage tower_

It was two weeks ago when Wave was attacked. Tsunade had a massive headache; she emptied the next sake bottle and ignoring the scold of her apprentice. But one thing was one her mind. Tazuna said they would be killed for their sins, but they didn't do anything wrong.

"Hime, whats on you're mind?" a voice said, it was the pervert Jiraya. Tsunade sighed but was still a bit glad that he is still around.

"Well I don't say it often but I'm glad to see you Jiraya. So did you found out something about Akatsuki and well the new organization?" she asked and hoped to get some information about this new group.

"About Akatsuki they are starting to move so they started their hunt I think they will hunt for the Ichibi. As for the other group I don't have any thing about them." He mumbled the last a bit quit. Tsunade sighed, but she had suddenly an idea.

"Jiraya I have a mission for you and team 8 and 10, you will investigate Wave if their any survivors or any leads from this other organization, and one more thing if the situation is too dangerous retreat, okay?" she glared slightly at him knowing how far the idiot will push himself.

"Yes don't worry I will bring the brats back." He said and left trough the window.

"Why did they destroyed Wave, I just don't get it." She said and went back to the paperwork.

_Apostle Hall_

"Since we finally destroyed the first village we can send down the City Eater, and you all going too is that clear I will observe for now. Well have fun fufufu." She laughed and went back to her moon terrace. The fact that she was still lazy, caused everyone to groan.

"Why do we have to do it anyway? Lazy tea drinking sloth." Nafe said. She was still a little tired from Narutos training. But she improved herself; she was now cable fighting without her summons, and was as good as Mazuma.

"Well it can't be helped I hope something will happen like some fools running into their death, ahh this would be really entertaining." Mazuma said calmly.

"I hope they send some young cute niñas" Mii licked her lips. Ririo sulked she still didn't look at him, but he had an idea, he could impress her with his skill and then get a nice `reward`. At that thought his nose started to bleed.

"Ririo quit daydreaming we have a mission, or do you still want to remain in your dreamland." Scolded Shizu the ninja like hunter.

"Shizu is right everyone can live out there issues if the mission is complete, is that clear, I hope you all remember the plan" Saha looked to the seven other apostles. He saw how they changed their faces quickly." Good, keep the city eater ready." All moved out except Nafe and Naze.

"Ugh, I hate him when he is so bossy, do we have to do this, the others could handle this mission surely without us, I would spend my rather with my cutie foxy." Nafe sighed and thought about their contacts they did already.

"I know Nafe-chan, but I don't wanna anger White do you remember that day when you lazed around but you should actually train." Naze said and he saw her shiver" I'm glad that you wont risk you're live again, well lets move out, like always?" He grinned one more time before he put his mask on.

"Yeah like always." Nafe answered and took his metal claw hand; he changes his hand everytime to his mission claw when they have some serious business. They soon followed the others.

_Ruins of Wave_

"Man where were you two again,… wait forget it, just forget it," he turned back to Saha "Is the city eater ready?" the green hunter asked.

"Yes he can be called anytime now, lets begin to our new aim." The old man said and waited for their answer when they looked determined.

"Destroy the entire humanity" they said all together.

And summoned the city eater and it did the deed.

"Well what now?" asked Mazuma and looked at the conqueror, with a bored look.

"I don't know but I stay with Nii-san." Shizu said and sit with her brother on top of a destroyed house.

"We must stay in a group so we can avoid what happened two weeks ago." Said Ririo in a serious voice. Nafe was still feeling a little bit guilty about the incident and looked away. Naruto hugged her for comfort.

"Its not you're fault, Nafe-chan I trained you as best as I could so no need to worry." Naze said and pecked quickly her lips. Mazuma sighed when he saw the couple.

"Oi,oi get a room you two, romance isn't my idea for entertainment." Mazuma smirked and formed his saw tooth sword.

"Looking for trouble Mazuma?" Nafe turned her head to Mazuma and glared.

"Silence, you can fight about you're differences later we have a mission to do." Saha scolded to end the quarrel.

"It would be the best if you stay out of trouble, pettanko" Mii grinned hoping her little comment would anger the bunny mecha user. Nafe laughed and smirked.

"At least I don't look like a hussie." Nafe grinned because that would definitely rile her up.

"What did you say you little brat?" Mii shot back. Ririo wanted to end this fight but a hand on his shoulder caused him to turn his head to the owner of the hand.

"I give you an advice, never go between them or you will die." Naze explained. Ririo gulped and retreated. Saha just sighed.

"Do you want to be found out you two?" asked now an annoyed Saha.

"Nafe-chan how about this, you fight Mii when the mission is done just an advise." Naruto suggested and tried to avoid the female furry. Nafe went in a thinking pose.

"Hmm, I guess you're right Na-ru-to-kun" she tackled the blue haired weapon master and gave him a long kiss.

"Nafe you suffocate him look his turning blue." Shizu said dryly not wanting to be involved in this mess.

"Growl." Kari growled and looked right.

"Eh, "what do you mean Karii, some ones near?" Shizu asked her brother who only gave a nod.

"Well, guess this day won't be as boring as the meetings, ne Naze?" Asked Mazuma who was getting ready for the fight.

"Everyone in position, don't lose or we will face the governments wrath." Saha explained. And began to summon his battle machine.

_Near the Wave Team 8, 10_

(They all have Sippuuden attire, but I wont describe that)

Near wave a group of 8, (Kurenai pregnant and so on) people were to see. They were going to Wave, well the ruins to be exact. Till Kiba smelled something.

"There is someone close, 8 humans or something." Kiba muttered the last part quitly but was heard from Hinata.

"What do you mean Kiba-kun, are they human or something else" Hinata a pale eyed girl asked.

"Well they have a human like sent but at the same time a sent I don't recognize." Kiba answered and was starting to wonder what enemies they were facing.

"At any rate we must hurry there could be survivors still in the ruins." Jiraya the leader of this mission said.

"But what Kiba said makes me suspicious it could be Orochimarus goons to fid some experiments, but at the same time I kinda doubt that. Its way too troublesome." A lazy voice said. It was Shikamaru the brain of the team literally.

"Well we are ready to face them I don't think there too dangerous." A rather relaxed voice said. Choji a rather well… bulky wasn't think now of the enemy but now food was on his mind.

"Choji they wiped Wave with one attack out, so if it's them again then we should prepare for the worst." Asuma the team leader of team 10 said. They arrived now near the ruins of Wave, but were startled by a new voice.

(Enter Black Rock Shooter Ost Alien Conference)

"Hi, Buenas Dardes! So it seems they catched us." A succinctly voice said. Mii was currently walking on some ruined roofs when she suddenly disappeared and appeared in front of them.

"Ara, did I surprise you it's the first time I actually see under developed humans they don't have those guns like the army people." She seized them all up. But was smirkeing afterwards.

"The actor have finally arrived, it was almost boring to watch the city eater devouring the rest of the village." The redhead who was near a tree stood slowly up and readied his Big Snipe Blade.

"They shouldn't be much of a threat we eliminate them and retreat we don't have that much time." A calmly voice replied emerged from one nearby house and she was walking out next to her brother.

"Gruaw" Kàrì growled in response.

"Maybe, Kàrì, only maybe, but only when we defeat them." Shizu replied. And all, except the apostles, wondered what he could mean. Of course it wasn't let them flee or anything. Shikamaru wondered what they all could do.

"So that's a ninja, pretty flashy, I saw other images from them, but then again, their special." Ririo appeared out of nothing and finished mustering them.

"Hmm, the hussies are just tall and have cow tits, but my cuteness is far better than isn't that right Na-ze-kun." She said in a sing sang voice.

"Of course but we must be careful, especially the old geezer he has the most energy resource." The blue head appeared behind Nafe.

"Didn't I tell you to be quit after you're childish quarrel they could hear us, but they aren't much dangerous." Saha appeared came from above with his giant battle suit.

"What are you? You freaks." asked a scared Ino. The platinum blond looked at those humans.

"What we are? Well we are… The eight Apostles servant of the government." Naze said and redied his copy battle suit from White.

**And that's that sorry for long update and many grammar mistakes and so on, there will be some changes in the story. Also some spellings in the names will change. And I don't know when I will update this again it could be a few weeks or months. Again flames can burn the paper so stick you're flame elsewhere and its now 3:30 am and I'm still writing this so excuse me please. If you have suggestions for the story please review them and I try to write them in. So then**

**Ja ne **

**Lone soldier out**


	8. Alien Dominance

**I guess I'm back again for more I hope it will be more interesting… And I'm not that good with fighting scenes**

"Soutoku? From what village are you I don't see a hitai-ate on you?" asked Asuma. He took his trench knives and put them on and channelled wind chakra into them.

"Were not from a village we are our own little organization even if we are only so less people." Saha answered and clasped his arms his battle armour did the same. That shocked the whole ninja group, to see he did not do a usual puppeteer.

"Hinata can you check with you're Byakugan, if there's any abnormality" Shino suggested. His kikai bugs were screaming in fear, this had to be strange.

"Right" Hinata answered and activated her Byakugan.

"And what do you see?" asked Kiba. His instincts were screaming to flee.

"They don't have chakra but in a ways they do and one of them has strangely two chakra sources." Hinata answered. Jiraya widened his eyes at this.

´It can't be! Naruto is that really you, but the mask blocks his face so I can't really say if it's him he has the same blue eyes. His eyes are colder and his hair is blue just like his eyes and like Hinata said there only 9 people in this world with 2 chakra resources. And what did she mean with chakra like sources. I have to retreat and report this to Tsunade.´ he thought quickly and formed a plan.

"Asuma, we have to fall back for now I figured something out." Jiraya said and looked at Asuma with a serious expression.

"Saha, Mii and I can handle them." Naze explained and looked at them bored.

"Humph, don't die the government still needs you." Saha said simply and vanished via **Shadousuteppu** (I name it so duh).

"Take care, you're role isn't over" Mazuma smirked and disappeared.

"Come on Kárí, seems we don't have to fight now, but we have to be prepared for later battles." Shizu said climbed on her brother swung his chain and he ran to the spiked like worm that was the city eater.

"…."Ririo remained silent and moved to a hidden tree nearby and observed the situation.

"Naze don't you dare die you hear me or I will never forgive you." Nafé glared at Naze. She didn't want to lose them.

"Don't worry, I won't die since I'm good prepared _and as long as they don't remove my mask I will be fin." _He explained and whispered the last part and thought back

_Flashback_

"_Naze its important to cover you're whiskers, since there's only one being in this world with whiskers. Or do you want to come back to a village that will only despise you" White looked at Naruto who only looked away he didn't want to remember that painful memory. "I thought so; just cover yourself that's all."_

_Flashback end_

"Well then, go with the others and take care" He turned to Nafe so that the ninjas only could see his back. He reached for his black facemask (**Like** **Kakashis mask)** and gave Nafé a quick peck on her lips. She blushed beet red, stuttered something inaudible and vanished via **Shadousuteppu**.

"Hurry up Naze lets have some fun." She said and summoned her thump axe. The ground beneath her cracked on the sheer weight of her weapon.

"Jiraya, my team can handle them, you can retreat and report I try to give you some time." Asuma explained. Jiraya nodded and Team 8 minus Kurenai and Jiraya retreated back to the forest

"As good as that sounds you get to play with my little friends." Naze summoned several grim reaper like robots. They had a very large dark blue scythe and were also dark blue and black colored body. They had no legs but floated in the air also they had a prison like stomach. Their head was very small and they had big forearms and compared to them small upper arms.

"Well, don't let them escape my faithful grim reapers, go!" He commanded. His robots took pursuit on the retreating group.

"Mii, you can take monkey man, I take the baka trio." Naze said and saw the annoying groan coming from her. He summoned his battle armour type W. (WRS wings, only instead of white there are dark blue and black mixed.)

He stretched his arm and concentrated and thought of the form of his chosen weapon. A large black scythe appeared in his hands. He gripped the dark blue handle and then he began to float.

That shocked the remaining ninjas but readied themselves.

"Surprised Konoha nin?" He laughed and looked to the students of Asuma.

"I hope you don't scream when I kill you, I hate old men." Mii told the now annoyed Asuma and took her battle stance.

(Naze vs. Shika, Ino, Choji) (Play Nafé and Sahas theme)

"Ready to die yet?" Naze asked smugly, trying to rile them up. `It's been awhile hasn't it, ne Choji, Shika Ino.` He thought and began to wonder if he would regret killing them. But he banned the thought away. He knew they betrayed them and it was now revenge time.

"I try to get him with my Kage Mane no Jutsu, when he is caught, try to get something out of him Ino, Choji you can help me with distracting him." Shikamaru explained. Ino and Choji both nodded. Ino took a kunai out and gripped it. Shikamaru did the rat finger sign and his shadow began to split itself and began to closing with Naze.

"What should I do know" He asked mockingly "Oh, I know, this." Naze disappeared and suddenly appeared next to Shikamaru.

"**Pushu**" he spoke and tried to slash Shikamaru. But he had to cancel the technique, so he could evade the attack in the last moment. Naze vanished again and was now near Ino.

"**Hun**" He exclaimed and slashed upwards. Ino tried to block the attack but the force of the slash was so powerful that her kunai was slashed through. Naze disappeared again but this time he was a bit away from them he grinned under his mask.

"Well, how do you like my **Shadousuteppu?** Pretty fast isn't it" he vanished again.

´What the hell is he, he could be as fast as yondaime hokage, from what I heard of Asuma-sensei, he used a similar technique. But his attack pattern will he attack twice then step away from us. Is he only required to 2 times can it be more or less, mmm… I've got it` he thought of a good plan and he finally thought of one.

"Choji**, **use you'reNikudan Hari Sensha to prevent him from attacking, by rolling in random lines." Choji nodded and took his kunai chain out. "Ino stay behind my back in the moment he appears in front give me sign and I will bind him" he finished explaining, Ino smiled and did what she was told to.

"Nikudan Hari Sensha**" **Choji yelled. He was now a giant ball with spikes and began to roll at Naze. Who only vanished again. He appeared in front of Shikamaru and held up his scythe.

"**Triado**!" He exclaimed. He swung his scythe downwards, when he noticed Shikamaru's shadow began to expanding.

´Shit` Naze thought and vanished quickly again. But when he appeared again Choji was on his kneels to strike him. He used Shadousuteppu and this time he was in front of Ino.

"No, escape from death now." He tried to slash Ino from the side.

"Shika!" Ino yelled. Shikamaru knew his signal and stretched his shadow to his back to Naze.

`Was he prepared for this?´ Naze was now glaring at the smirking Yamanaka. He vanished again to gain distance from Shikamaru's shadow but when he appeared again he was hit by a surprise from the randomly rolling Choji. He flew against a tree; the impact brought the old tree to fall. Now a pissed Naruto began to stand up, now his eyes held now nothing but rage in them.

"I've had it, no more playing around." He said and gripped his scythe with two hands.

"**Wingu**!" Naze delivered a dark blue crescent shaped energy at Shikamaru and Ino. They were caught by surprise and got hit. Shikamaru got hurt the most, since he took the full attack. Now his jounin vest was shredded away and he flew with Ino backwards. They both crashed against a wall. Choji cancelled his move and began to expand his arms.

"You bastard" he yelled and charged at him

"Since you're so interested in me, let me show you something interesting." He said with a wicked grin and crossed his arms before shortly throwing them out a short there was a dark blue blazing flame, using his attack booster skill **Making Ends**. Then he held his scythe high in the air.

"**Minimanu Meteo Sháwá**!" Four dark blue mini meteors shot in the sky. Choji was too in rage and couldn't see the in coming fire and his now approaching team mates.

His giant fist was ready to punch him when Naze saw his attack to impact, he quickly disappeared to avoid getting hit and let the attack impact hit Choji who let out a cry of agony. He collapsed to the ground.

"Ohhh~, Is the poor fatty dead, what a shame and I hoped he wouldn't die so fast oh well." Naze snickered. Ino and Shikamaru ran to their friend.

"Choji, Choji are you okay?" Ino asked only to hear a groan from their beaten friend.

"Not really, but I really had to pay attention towards him, so he couldn't hit me with this meteor thing." Choji explained.

"You mean those dark blue energy forms?" Ino asked and received only a nod from the Akimichi, who was now began to stand. But the burn marks were slowly dragging him down to his knees.

"Is you're tea party finally over? Good, since you three starting to get on my nerves, so I better close the curtain now." Naze yelled and grinned like mad.

He gripped with one hand the end of the scythes hilt and began to spin his weapon counter clockwise.

"**DEAD END!**" Naze yelled and uncountable blue meteors began to strike the students of Asuma in every direction. They couldn't evade them; the attack was just to fast. The three of them collapsed and were unconscious with grave injuries but Naruto/Naze didn't stop.

He calmly walked towards them while kicking some stones way. When he was in front of them he said now with a cold voice.

"Now, DIE" He screamed but was stopped by a pair of trench knifes.

**Ohh~ Cliffy, my first one hehehe. If anyones wondering why Naruto is the way he is now, when you lose everything you hold on everything that is dear to you and if you want some good revenge then nothing will stop you (just look at Sasuke). Now its time for the:**

**Explanation Time:**

Soutoku: means Governor … I think

Byakugan: means literally white. If you have those eyes you have a 360° sight and you can hurt you're enemy from the inside… I hope.

Kikai: Are insects of the Aburame-clan… I think.

**Shadousuteppu: **Instant movement for the eight apostles.

Kage Mane no Jutsu: Clan jutsu from the Nara clan use their shadow to bind or kill their enemy… I think.

**Pushu/Hun/Triado: **Are scythe strikes from Naze only each time from a different direction.

Nikudan Hari Sensha: Alternate form of Nikudan Sensha only now with spikes…I think.

**Wingu:** User off this skill are Naze and WRS, sends a crescent shaped energy wave towards the enemy.

**Making Ends:** Naze's skill powers his attack and defence.

**Minimanu Meteo Sháwá: **Alternate version of Minimanu Meteo only with 4 instead of only one.

**DEAD END:** Powerful move to destroy many foes. Sends uncountable blue energy meteors at the enemy, which are too fast to dodge.

**Okay and again I'm only improving so don't send me regards 'how I suck at writing' and it would be nice if people give me suggestions but one thing is for sure I will let no one off the apostle including WRS die. Don't flame or I haunt you when you sleep. Next chapter will be a recap from Asumas and Miis fight. And of course some Konoha action… I hope well then finally I can say this. Oh and I don't know when I will start to upload again so have patience.**

**Well then…**

**Ja Ne **

**Lone soul out**


	9. The incoming catastrophe and the red

**Sorry for the long wait, well one reason is because school problems and the other was well… I had problems with thinking of the next chapter, well and because I want some reviews were some of write you're wishes for the next chapter, reviews like `nice story´ don't really use me. ****Anyway enough chatting on to the story.**

_(Insert BRS the game "In trouble")_

"You're in my way" Naruto said and added more pressure to his scythe. Asuma was amazed from his strength.

"_Just like this Mii, his attacks are strong" _thought Asuma and imaged his last battle.

_Flashback (Asuma vs. Mii)_

"_Che, why don't you die, accept you fate" said Mii and charged at Asuma again._

"_Damm it, her attacks are strong very strong, but she isn't very fast, fast…, that's it!" With a sudden idea he waited till Mii axe hit the ground a dust cloud appeared from the impact and covered Asuma, he then made a quick hand sign and ran out of the cloud, and charged at Mii and channelled wind chakra into his trench knifes._

"_You fool, I'm gonna cut you in two, die" Mii slashed Asuma across his body. Mii's smirk didn't last long, the dead Asuma vanished in clouds. She was now puzzled _

"_Where is this damm ´mono´." She looked quikly only to meet Asuma who was currently making handseals (__**A.N. Its confusing so don't flame me.**__)_

"_Katon:__Haisekishō" Asuma exclaimed and blew out a ash cloud._

"_What the…? What is this cloud I can barely see." She tried to dash out of the ash cloud but Asuma ignited the cloud. But In the moment Asuma finished his Jutsu, a shadow dashed with extreme speed in the cloud and dragged Mii out of the cloud, what Asuma didn't saw. _

"_Did I get her?" Asuma asked and was a little tired._

"_No you didn't" answered a deep voice._

_When the dust settled down it revelled Ririo with Mii in his arms._

"_Ririo let me go, I have everything under control" hissed Mii angrily at Ririo who only ignored her this time._

"_Anyway soutuko send me to retrieve you, ´he´ said he was not pleased with you're acting against the enemy." Ririo said sternly. Mii looked away. Ririo looked now with his now emotionless green eyes at Asuma._

"_One last advise shinobi, this is only the beginning of the end, till then farewell." Ririo said and vanished with Mii in his arms._

_Flashback end_

"_But he has both speed and strength, shit he is starting to overpower me" _Asuma thought.

"Oh, it seems, you're quite strong, but do you think you can handle this," Naruto said and let one hand go from the scythes handle. With his now free hand, he started to materialize his Big Snipe and pointed it against Asuma's stomach.

"Well it was fun but time to say goodbye Asuma" Naze roared and began to charge his gun sword. The sensei of team 10 was now in a tight situation, if tried to push the sword out of the way his scythe would kill if he would do nothing. But out of nowhere a shadow sneaked its way towards Naruto's shadow from behind. The shadow began to form a needle and charged at Naruto.

Sensing the danger Naze jumped away.

"Tch, I thought you were _dead Kage no shinobi_, it must be the limiter seal, that I have still on." Naruto smirked and watched as Asuma's and the tired Shikamaru's eyes began to widen.

"You were holding back the entire time." Asuma gasped he was already strong, but he could grow even more stronger. This had to be a bad joke.

"But if you insist to be more serious then I say 'let's do it!'." Naze reached for his zipper on his coat, but before he could unzip his coat a ghastly voice appeared.

"Naze retreat for now, they've seen enough for now." Soutuko aka. WRS ordered. Naruto only let a deep sigh out. His old meeting was cut short. In just a few moments Naze's weapon disappeared. He put his hoodie back on and walked away but stopped before he wanted to vanish.

"One last statement I would like to say to you 'I'm disappointed in you're team', and always remember we will destroy human kind that is a promise." He said and pulled his face mask down only to see a wide grin, before leaving them on their own.

"That was a close one, are you alright Shikamaru?" Asuma asked his student.

"More or less, we should head back and treat Ino and Choji they are very injured." Said Shikamaru worriedly. Asuma checked them, if any of the two were in grave danger.

"Don't worry, they will live, well we could thank him for that, but still something bothers me, mind listen to it?" He said picked Choji up, while Shika lifted Ino up. "Hinata said that they have the same power resources like we do?"

Asuma started to explain.

"Yeah, so they have chakra resources but didn't she said they may don't have chakra." Shikamaru concluded. Asuma smiled.

"I've expected nothing less from you, but there's one thing that bothers me, Hinata said that one of them has two chakra like resources, that is only seen by people who have something sealed inside….. them." Asuma finished, when he finally realized something. But Shikamaru answered his thoughts.

"Jinchūriki for example, but like you said every Bijuu is still sealed inside their hosts, and the Akatsuki didn't took action for three years now and a sign from Naruto is still nowhere to be found…" Shikamaru stopped treewalking. They were making their way back to Konoha, when the two of them had a little chat.

"Could this Naze be actually Naruto?" They both thought but quickly putting the thought far back to his mind. Shika began tree jumping again.

"But at first we should treat their injuries at home, as troublesome as the facts are right now I don't really want to break my mind right now." Shikamaru finished his thought. Asuma only looked shortly back to his student, before he looked straightforward to continue their way home.

_With Jiraya_

Their situation wasn't much better than team 10. Escaping from metal reapers is not the most pleasant thing to do. Especially their speed and strength it was fighting Tsunade and Minato in one body. Hinata started to voice up from the team 8.

"Jiraya-sama I think we should engage them, if we further continue to flee then they arrive at Konoha, probably they will kill many people, that's why we should fight." Hinata suggested and stopped running.

"I agree with Hinata, why because even if their fast and strong, they surely must have a weakspot." Shino said in his monotone voice and also stopped running.

"He Akamaru, think we should better join them, or they will be stealing a fight." Kiba grinned and turned his face towards the opposite side. Jiraya looked at them angrily

"Are you three insane you heard what one of them could do wiping out Wave in one strike isn't child's play, and now they summoned metal reapers, so go ahead the three of you while I destroy those things." Jiraya walked ahead to engage them. But he stopped when they saw the three of them walking with him.

"Leave a comrade behind is not what Naruto-kun would do." Hinata said in a firm voice, the years without him.

Jiraya shook his head of his own stupidity if Naruto was still with him now he would yell. _"I wont let my comrades behind, I will fight with them till my last breath."_

"Okay do whatever you like to do; I guess we have some reapers to deal with." Jiraya said and grinned. They prepared themselves for the incoming reapers.

But no reapers appeared; only a dead silence ruled the battlefield in the dense forest. Jiraya looked at team 8.

"Why are no reapers here I thought they would chasing us." Jiraya said but frowned if they would be already in Konoha. He quickly abandoned that thought and looked at the Hyuuga heiress.

"Hinata can check the surroundings; something tells me that someone is following us instead of the reapers." Jiraya explained and started to look at the giant trees which were everywhere to see.

"Hai" Hinata said and used her Byakugan to see, if their were any enemies hidden behind the tries. As she looked around she found one enemy with the same energy signature as the 8 apostles she saw back there near Wave.

"I found one he's behind us." Hinata alerted her comrades. They quickly turned around and they saw the red haired apostle standing lazily behind them with his arms hanging loosely around.

"Heh, so he weren't kidding as he said their were people who could see in a 360° angle, oh well since all actors have met in their final play we call our game its time to introduce myself." Mazuma vanished with **Shadousuteppu **and appeared sitting on a tree branch, he held his sword over his shoulder.

"The producer of this little show is Mazuma." Mazuma introduced himself and started to observe them, he looked at Kiba and wondered what kind of human could be dangerous when he teamed up with a dog. He snorted at this thought and laughed silently.

"What's so funny" Kiba asked angrily he probably knew why he was laughing but he wasn't sure. Mazuma still laughed a little.

"Oh, sorry I just laughed at the idea what a dog could do against me, well then again you all are very different from the other humans I saw, while you have power similar as ours you're technology is very undevolped. But then again you all will forget what I say since you all are nothing but Gray's." He stopped laughing for awhile and waited for their response.

Jiraya was a bit confused Gray, other humans, new puzzles started to form but at first he needed in formation. But Shino asked his question

"What do you mean with Gray". Shino wanted to know more since he was a little curious.

"Explaining that would be too long and would forget it either way. So I give you a short explanation. You are Gray because of you're abilities but there is one person in you're world that would dangerous to us. But that isn't important right now." He took his gun blade from his shoulder and started to charge his attack.

"You know I really like actors especially Ned Trancy so I looked for him…" Mazuma started to grin.

"And nebladed him, oh and if you wonder what that is well you're problem."

He fired a crimson energy ball at them. Jiraya and team 8 dodged the attack barely. Mazuma used that and began to return to the City Eater before leaving one comment.

"`He` would be disappointed in you're progress, hahahahahah." Mazuma vanished leaving his cruel laughter behind.

"Shit this states my claim, we're finished. They have Naruto." Jiraya said and could only punch a tree in frustration.

**Omake(as apology for long wait and the usual crappy writing.)**

_Nafe is for one day Soutoku _

"Well then Nafe, lead them." WRS said and left for a one day vacation.

_Apostle hall_

Only Nafe, Naze and Saha were there the others were in their rooms doing nothing.

Ohohoho, well then, everyone listen up. From today on I will be the Soutuko, the ruler and of course I will be you're god, I wont any of you allow to disobey me even you Naruto-kun." She looked at him longingly. He could only sweatdrop at her attitude.

"Here are some new rules from me. The six laws of Nafe. Number one, Neblade anyone cuter than me… I will determine their cuteness.

Number two, Neblade anyone younger than me… I like being the youngest.

Number three, Neblade anyone who looks down at me." At this point Naruto could swear she pictured a certain woman in her head he only sighed and listened again to his girlfriend.

"I just hate it when people do that." She growled but continued on.

Number four, you can talk bad about Nafe all you want…but you'll get nebladed for it… In the end my greatness will be undeniable.

Number five, Neblade anyone who sedues Naruto-kun… I'm only wallowed to do it." She looked at the blue apostle and grinned. He grinned back, but he could feel that tonight was again master and servant play on. But he didn't care, because it's that what he liked about her, she could be cute, bossy and gentle in the same time, she also didn't care what he carries

He laughed when he thought back when she said

"_Heh, even though fox eat rabbits, I don't hate you those, whisker marks are very cute, you could thank the Kyuubi for them."_

Nafe was almost ready so he paid attention again.

"Number six, everything else is subject to hoe I feel that day. That's all." She finished her long speech.

"Man that was awesome that felt great." She yelled and stretched her arms.

Saha looked at Nafe and spoke in a sad voice.

"You're so little Nafe. I feel sorry for you" Saha said.

"Shh" Nafe hissed and turned he head away.

"Now, now Nafe don't be angry I will give you something that will cheer you up for sure." Naruto leaned towards Nafe and gave her a long kiss which Nafe gladly returned.

**Whew, chapter done for now if you're wondering what "neblade" is it's the same as killing eating someone. In the future you can request if you want a jinjuriki to join the apostles. Only one of them can join, next chapter will be the Hunt the Shukaku. Well then take care and**

**Ja ne **

**Lone soul out. **


End file.
